


I'm a cat, surprise...

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slight Rape Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Kageyama has seen just about everything from Hinata, but this just takes the cake.





	

Hinata just stepped from under the showers, his habit of forgetting his towel was still there so he walked out naked into the room, they shared a hotel room as they were on a school trip.  
Kageyama's eyes were wide but he couldn't help but feel amused at what he saw. He quietly followed the redhead to their room, slowly closing the door behind him.   
"You forgot your towel again?" Hinata nodded, grabbing the towel from his bed "Just like you forget to hide these?" He brushes his hand against Hinata's tail, raising his eyebrow as it went stiff and the ears ontop of the boys head stood up straight. Hinata quickly covered himself with the towel, not saying anything. "Hinata, is there something you want to tell me?" He saw the tuffs of red hair shaking, making him sigh.  
"Alright, I'll be down in the lobby if you want to talk, but it might be better if you hide those, ok?" He turned around walking to the door as he felt a tug on his shirt, he didn't have to turn around, instead he waited for Hinata to talk.  
"Th-his is...I-i am" Hinata tried to find his words, swallowing hard, he opened his mouth again to speak when Kageyama interupted him "You're a cat" he nodded, that much he had figured out, but it still didn't explain everything. He slowly turned around, looking down at the redhead.  
"I am, yes." His ears drooped, making Kageyama smile a little "Lets sit down and you can tell me everything ok?" He turned Hinata around and gently pushed him towards the beds, waiting for Hinata to sit down before doing the same.  
Hinata fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking down "I-I've been like this since I was born, the doctors called me a monster and wanted to take me away from my parents. No one could explain why I am like this, I did do some research but only found out that people like me existed thousands of years ago" Hinata started to tear up, his tears dropping onto his clenched fists.  
Kageyama eyes were filled with worry "Hinata? Did anyone ever tried anything?" When Hinata stayed quiet, Kageyama got angry dropping down on his knees infront of the catboy. "Hinata please tell me, who did what to you!?"   
Hinata flinched as Kageyama started to yell, whimpering he mumbled a name, Kageyama had to strain his ears to understand it but couldn't hear anything. "What did they do? Shouyou?" He lowered his voice, trying to calm the boy down. Hearing his name coming from Kageyama made Hinata's heart beat faster.  
As Hinata sniffed he slowly looked up at Kageyama "T-they tried to...they tried to rape me" Kageyama swore he saw red as soon as those words left Hinata's lips, he gritted his teeth. Cat or not, Hinata was still his friend, no one was allowed to hurt him. He tried to stand up only to look down to see that Hinata had a strong grip onto his arms, his big brown eyes begging for him to stay.  
"Hinata..." He saw him shaking his head, sighing he sat down next to him "Did this happen at the hospital? Is that why you never go back there?" Hinata nodded slowly "C-can we talk about something else? I...I don't want to remember anymore"  
Kageyama felt sorry for the boy but he couldn't help but feel angry at the same time. If he ever found out who did this he would kill them. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, laying down pulling him with him.   
"T...Tobio?" Hinata let his name slip out carefully, hearing Kageyama hum he smiled slightly "Thank you" He lay his head on Kageyama's chest, closing his eyes. Kageyama glared at the ceiling, combing his fingers through Hinata's hair, occasionally brushing against his ears.  
Hinata giggled, his ears twitching and his tail swishing behind him playfully "Tobio~" He looked at him pouting "They are too sensitive" He mewled as Kageyama scratched him behind one of his ears.  
Tobio chuckled, just like a real cat, well, I guess he is a real cat afterall Kageyama didn't understand why he accepted this so easily then again, this was his friend, the boy he had a crush on since the first day he layed eyes on him. He looked at Hinata's flushed face, he talked but Kageyama couldn't hear it.  
"I wouldn't mind if it were you" Did Tobio hear that right? He looked at Hinata, before tilting his head and biting one of his cat ears. Hinata yowled, sitting up covering his ears with his hands "W-what was that for!!??"   
Kageyama sat up "Are you serious right now? Is that what you want?" Shouyou turned red but he slowly nodded his head "I like you, alot. S-so I would be really happy if it were you" Kageyama felt his face turning red, the tip of his ears burning. I swear, this boy will be the death of me.  
Tobio leaned down, brushing his lips against Hinata's cheek, whispering "You really want me?" he gently bit Hinata's ear, nibbling on it "Y-yes...p-please" Hinata let out a tiny moan of Kageyama's name.   
Kageyama smiled softly, kissing Hinata's cheek then planted his lips ontop of his for a few seconds before pulling away. "I would love to, but not now" He smiled even more when he saw those ears flatten, pulling him against his chest.  
"I do love you, Shouyou and I don't care about this whole cat stuff. You're you and these ears and tail won't change who you are or what I feel for you" Hinata snuggled against him purring lowly, Kageyama chuckled.  
"I love you too, Tobio, you have no idea how much" He giggled, nuzzling Tobio's neck before licking it. Tobio stiffend "W-watch it, you" He heard Shouyou laugh, Kageyama sighed, kissing the top of his head. I guess he will be even more playful like this.  
Tobio will make sure no one else touches his Shouyou ever again, he turned them around, hovering over Hinata. Shouyou smiled up at him, curling up his fists putting them near his face "Mew~ " Tobio groaned, burying his face in Hinata's neck "Shouyou...I swear..."  
Hinata laughed, wrapping his arms around Tobio's back. He found someone, he finally found someone who loved him for who he was and he would never let him go again.  
I finally found you Was the last thing both boys were thinking when they both fell asleep, the catboy curling up against his lover.


End file.
